


With You, I am Home (Eruri Week 2014)

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eruri Week, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Eruri week in canon verse. (Character death in Chapter 2, M rating for Chapter 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of the Eruri week prompts. I'm going to include a few of the prompts here. (one prompt will be posted separately) I actually posted these on my tumblr (indomitableheichou.tumblr.com) but I'll be posting them here now too :)

Erwin can trace memories on Levi’s face. Memories that Erwin keeps to himself and memories that they share together. The rare moments when Levi actually gets to sleep, Erwin likes to take the time to recount some of his favorites. He never once thought he would find someone as beautiful as Levi and never did he think he would fall for such a person. 

He runs his fingers through Levi’s dark black locks, happy that his lover is finally getting a little rest, something that currently is eluding the older blond man. He sighs and rests his head on the pillow next to him. For once, Levi’s brow doesn’t seem as dark or furrowed. It’s nice to seem him looking slightly at peace. Normally Erwin worries about the shorter man and what goes on in his head during the hours he is conscious, but now in this moment of peace, Erwin doesn’t have to worry, even his dreams seem to be calm.

He notes that Levi’s hair seems to be getting a little long. Strange, he thinks, as Levi is usually so on top of his appearance and cleanliness. The last thing the short male wants is messy hair. Erwin is the one who cuts it for him. He lets out a silent laugh as he recalls the time Hanji offered and Levi had run in the opposite direction. The man did not trust that woman to do anything of the sort, but Erwin…though his hands were big…he was precise when it came to cutting Levi’s hair, shaving the back to just the right spot and snipping the ends so they looked freshly cut. Though he never said it, the way his face softened as he looked in the mirror, Erwin could always tell that Levi was extremely satisfied with Erwin’s work.

It was something Erwin had become very talented at; reading Levi’s emotions. The man was stoic and rarely showed his thoughts, but Erwin was slowly becoming a Levi expert and he couldn’t deny that Levi was becoming an expert on Erwin. Erwin couldn’t even count the amount of times that Levi had come to his office, sat on his lap and pressed his smooth forehead against Erwin’s, not saying a word, but knowing that was exactly what Erwin needed. He wasn’t sure how the little man did it, but he always seemed to do it at the most perfect times…right when Erwin was absolutely desperate for his affections.  
  
Erwin traces his hand past Levi’s brow and cups his cheek gently, careful not to wake the man. He remembers the first time Levi let him touch him intimately…together in that hotel room. Sharing it had been an accident…due to Hanji’s carelessness. Though Erwin often times wondered if she had done it on purpose, but even still it was the best accident that had ever happened to Erwin. They had been so foolish to think that they would be able to hide their feelings for each other as long as they had planned to.  
  
Erwin chuckles as Levi’s nostrils flare slightly taking in air as he sleeps. He smirks, knowing how Levi’s nose will scrunch up when he doesn’t like something. It’s extremely subtle, and almost impossible to notice, but Erwin can see the bridge wrinkle ever so slightly when Levi is displeased. Even though he knows it’s strange, Erwin can’t help but love how cute Levi looks when he’s annoyed.  
  
He slides his thumb over Levi’s lips, pressing his own to Levi’s. It’s impossible to pick one memory attached to Levi’s lips. The first time they kissed…the second time, the third and so on…each one is special and each one defines every reason why Erwin absolutely adores Levi. He loves the man’s lips. They’re perfect, like Levi is to Erwin.  
  
When Levi feels the pressure on his lips, his eyes shoot open and Erwin closes his, apologizing. “Ah…Levi, I’m sorry you just looked so peaceful, your lips tempted me.”  
  
Levi’s eyes are probably his favorite…he loves how soft they are, but he especially loves remembering how cold they used to be…it makes him feel warm for seeing the trust that lay in his dark blue hues now.  
  
“Were you watching me sleep?” Levi smirks sleepily, his own eyes closing again, wrapping an arm around Erwin’s neck. “Creepy old man,” he yawns.  
  
“I love you too, Levi,” he whispers and wraps an arm around his body, keeping his lover and his memories close.


	2. Day 2 - Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Eruri Week, Sacrifice.

Levi was scared of death, not for himself of course…but rather, for other people. As much as he tried not to, he often times found himself reminded of how his squads and comrades had fallen so many times and there was nothing he could’ve done to prevent it. Expeditions were brutal…and though he always was able to subdue his emotions, it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel a great sadness for those who had given their lives.  
  
After the first few expeditions, Levi realized he had grown used to the concept of death. People were going to die whether they wanted them to or not…it was impossible to protect everyone when they went beyond the walls. It didn’t change how Levi felt about Erwin’s plans, how he felt about freedom…and how he was slowly coming to feel about Erwin himself.  
  
He found himself growing more concerned with every expedition he went on that when they returned…Erwin wouldn’t be there. Something would happen and Erwin would be missing. It had happened to everyone else he knew and cared about so surely it would happen to Erwin…eventually it would happen to Levi. However Levi wasn’t scared of that. He knew one day he would die…and he knew it would most likely be at the hands of a titan, but Levi was fully prepared to make that sacrifice.  
  
So It was ironic, that Humanity’s Strongest was killed by another human. For all the times Levi had fought for Humanity’s freedom…for all the friends he had lost and sacrifices he had made, it was rather sad that it was a human who was the one to bring the man down.   
  
He had given his heart up for Erwin’s plans, for the freedom of humanity and he fully expected to have to die for this choice. When he had made the choice, he had nothing better to live for and now…even with something, or rather, someone to live for…he was glad to make that sacrifice, if it meant helping Erwin to succeed.  
  
It should’ve been something painful, but Levi was surprised to find that death was strangely peaceful. As his body fell, almost in slow motion, he stared at the sky and silently hoped that Erwin could continue his plans to free humanity from these walls. That these people trying to stop him wouldn’t succeed. Silently he hoped that Erwin was still alive…and stayed alive for a very long time…long enough to gain the happiness they both desired so greatly.  
  
The bullets had pierced his skin in two locations; both in different parts of his chest. As he lay on the ground, not quite gone from the world yet, he could feel the blood seeping from his wounds. There was no way he could recover from this. But Levi was oddly at peace, he had died helping the man that he’d come to love and nothing brought him more happiness then knowing he had at least done some good for Erwin. He knew the blond would be mad if he ever said those words aloud, so he kept them private but felt that way nonetheless.  
  
He chuckled for a moment, remembering a time when he wanted to kill Erwin. There was a time when he had lived for that goal. Nothing matter more to him than taking the blond man out. Yet, here he lay now, happy to be dying for the man, happy that this was the way things had turned out after all was said and done.   
  
As he felt his breathing grow more labored, he had a brief flash of regret. A feeling he hadn’t had in years. He selfishly wished that he could see Erwin one final time…one more time just to make it clear that he loved him and that he was happy to die for him and he had no regrets.   
  
“I love you…Erwin,” he whispered in his few final breaths. It was a sacrifice he had always been willing to make, but as he lay there he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to make it. He wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to leave Erwin and his dreams behind, though he didn’t have much of a choice. He let out a labored sigh and thought that it would’ve been nice to share that farm and grow old with Erwin. He truly hoped that the blond would do that if he stayed alive. For both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really hard time killing off characters so this was kind of a challenge for me, anyway thank you for reading :D


	3. Day 3 - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Home. Levi tries to understand what it means to be "home"

Levi had never understood the definition of home. As a child, he had never really stayed in one place for very long. He didn’t remember either of his parents, and even his time with Kenny was often spent moving around from place to place.   
  
It had never really bothered him much. Even watching other children run home to their parents, Levi didn’t think much of it. He played with them all the same. It wasn’t until one mother asked him, “Don’t you have a home to go to?” when she thought they had been out playing far too late. It was a strange question one Levi had never heard. He stared at the woman and shook his head, immediately running as far away from her as he possibly could. He didn’t know the answer to a question like that.  
  
Did he have a home to go to? He had the place where he was staying with Kenny…but did that count as ‘home’? He wasn’t quite sure. Making his way inside to the small inn room they were sharing, Levi quickly walked over to Kenny and asked, “Are we home?” The gruff man looked down at the boy and shrugged.   
  
“Sure kid, if that’s what you wanna label this as,” he muttered, leaning back in his chair.   
  
“So it’s not then?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “Isn’t home supposed to be…forever? Can we call this home even if we plan on leaving?” he asked, feeling a bit confused.   
  
Kenny sighed, he didn’t like to be bothered when he was trying to unwind and relax. “Look Levi, you can call whatever you want home,” he said and with that the subject was dropped, never to be brought up again. However, that answer left Levi completely unsatisfied.   
  
The more he silently observed, the more he began to create his own definition. Home was where people seemed to return to after a long day. It had people you cared about…it had people you were comfortable with. Home had a warm feeling and it didn’t matter if it was small or large. Home had love, Levi could tell that much…even though he wasn’t quite sure what love was or felt like.   
  
As he continued to grow and his life brought him to the underground, he began to think he might understand the concept of home a little bit better. Isabel and Farlan were important to him…and he couldn’t imagine where he would be without the two of them, but even still their small underground base didn’t feel like home…they were always moving around and trying to find new places to stay away from those trying to arrest them. Though the people felt right, the place felt all wrong.  
  
These thoughts were generally subconscious ones. If anyone asked Levi if he was looking for his perfect home, he never would’ve admitted to it, but deep down there was a part of him that wanted to know what that feeling was like.  
  
But then one night, it happened, in a place Levi never expected. Ironic that it would happen here, with Erwin Smith…a man who Levi had originally wanted to kill…but now…  
  
They had been together for almost a year now and Levi had been in the Survey Corps for over 5 and it wasn’t until now that he had begun to think about the concept of home once again. He’d been in the Survey Corps comfortably for quite some time now, but he had never thought to call his room his home…or anything of the sort. It was just his room…but now…  
  
He sat up in bed that evening, staring down at a sleeping Erwin…and it hit him. Erwin was his home. Erwin was comfortable and Erwin was warm. Levi loved Erwin, truly loved Erwin…and there was no place he’d rather be than in the blond’s large comforting arms. Erwin Smith was Levi’s home. He wasn’t really sure if a person could be considered home, but it seemed to be such a loose term that Levi didn’t really see any problem with it.  
  
Laying back down, he nuzzled against Erwin’s chest. “Home,” he muttered quietly, admitting it out loud.  
  
“Did you say something, Levi?” Erwin muttered sleepily, but Levi just shook his head.  
  
“No, nothing,” he said, with a small smirk on his face. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite ones for the week, I based the title off of this one.


	4. Day 4 - Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Little Things. Levi and Erwin are happy with the little things wrapped around their fingers.

The small silver band was tiny, but it felt heavy on his finger. Though Levi wasn’t complaining. He would never complain about something so absolutely perfect, something he loved more than anything. It was such a small thing to represent everything that mattered most in Levi’s world. Occasionally he would touch the ring just to make sure it was still there. He hadn’t dreamed it up. It was always there, on his 4th finger on his left hand.  
  
Erwin had given him the ring on his birthday…a promise that they would be together for as long as they lived. It was a promise that Levi greatly appreciated and one that made him want to fight for their freedom even more.  
  
It was such a subtle change to his hand, a small addition, but Levi loved it. He loved it so much he had forced Erwin to get a matching one, to make their promise even more special. Levi had never thought he would get married, but this was the closest he would probably ever get.  
  
It wasn’t a thing you could see right away. When you looked at Levi the ring wasn’t visible right from the get go. It was something a person would have to come closer to see.  
  
No one ever asked him about it and no one ever questioned it, there was really no need. It was a little thing that had become a very huge part of Levi’s life. Whenever he looked at it, he was reminded of how much he loved Erwin and how much Erwin loved him.  
  
At first, Erwin had been a bit reluctant to get a ring of his own. It was meant to be a special present for Levi, something just for him on his birthday, but Levi had insisted. Levi had made it clear that the ring was more than special to him and Erwin could tell Levi cherished it.  
  
So Erwin caved and got a matching ring. He hadn’t realized how happy it was going to make him. Whenever he looked at it, he too, was reminded of their promise to stay together. On nights they were apart, Erwin was more than happy to have the ring. A nice reminder that somewhere, Levi was wearing the same ring and they were going to be together again sometime in the near future.  
  
It was a nice weight he bore on his hand. An unexpected one, but good nonetheless. Erwin had never meant to get so attached to someone. It was supposed to be a one night stand…and even then, with the next few times afterwards…he never meant to want to stay with Levi, to share his bed with him constantly.  
  
Sometimes he would catch the shorter man staring at his hand, a look of longing in his eyes. Erwin knew how that felt, as he often times caught himself doing the exact same thing. He didn’t mind doing so…it was a reminder that there was something great for them to look forward to in the future.  
  
“I love this ring, thank you for making me get a matching one,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear one evening. Levi gently covered Erwin’s hand with his own, snaking his fingers in between the larger man’s.  
  
“I love mine more,” he argued gently, looking at the two bands so close to each other.  
  
“They’re both nice,” Erwin decided. “I’m glad to have mine and I’m glad you have yours…it helps me think of you when I feel lonely.”  
  
“Do you need a ring to do that?” Levi asked skeptically. Erwin laughed and shook his head.  
  
“No I guess I don’t, but the sentiment is nice. I like glancing down at it, knowing you're connected to me through yours.” Levi slowly pulled their hands up and kissed at Erwin’s ring and knuckle.  
  
“That is nice. I like being connected to you too,” he whispered.  
  
“I like being connected to you more,” Erwin teased. Levi rolled his eyes, knowing how useless it would be to argue with the man. Though usually Levi won arguments like this.  
  
“You’re an ass,” Levi murmured quietly, twisting the band. “You know, I never take mine off,” he said quietly.  
  
“I don’t take mine off either,” Erwin smiled, the thought made him elated.  
  
“I never will,” Levi whispered. Even if Erwin left him or Erwin died…Levi would wear that ring forever, reminded of the one time in his life he was truly happy.  
  
“Neither will I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was taken directly from me and perspicacious-leader's birthday thread for Levi! Thanks for reading :D


	5. Day 5 - Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is sure Levi would be disgusted by him right now.

Erwin was sure that if Levi saw him right now, he would be disgusted. He probably smelled, his hair was much longer and not combed over the way the shorter man normally liked it and he hadn’t shaved properly in days, leaving him with a messy stubble. He sighed, what had he become without Levi.  
  
A greasy mess was what he had become. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, trying to comb it with his fingers to the correct position. He didn’t have a mirror currently, but he could tell that there was probably something wrong with what he had just done. There was no way it looked good like this…combing it with his hands had been a ridiculous idea in the first place. He sighed and relaxed back in his chair.  
  
It had been far too long since he’d last seen the shorter man. The night before Erwin had left he had spent so much time preparing, he had barely had anytime to kiss Levi…let alone touch him or lay with him.  
  
It had been too long and Erwin was starting to feel a bit pent up.  He hadn’t touched Levi in weeks…he hadn’t seen him in weeks. He didn’t really even know if Levi was alive and that was a thought that truly scared him. He had heard that Levi, Hanji and the rest of their squad were doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing, which of course had led to the government looking to arrest them. Due to that, Erwin could only assume they were doing a good job.  
  
He ran his hand down his face and wondered if he’d actually have time to shower, maybe shave a little bit…though shaving was always difficult with his one hand…it was easier when Levi helped him. Maybe that’s why he’d been so lazy for these past few days, no Levi to help him. He was just making excuses really.  
  
He glanced down at the ring on his finger. Their promise…no matter where he was and where Levi was, they would always be together. It was a special promise and one that Erwin cherished greatly, but right now, he couldn’t help but selfishly want the real thing. He wanted to hold Levi and smother him in kisses, happy that they somehow were both alive. “Levi,” he whispered, the name heavy on his lips. Laying back against the chair, he sighed. “Alright. I’ll take a damn shower,” he grumbled, standing up and making his way to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure who he was talking to, but it comforted him, the thought that Levi was scolding him for being so dirty.  
  
He let the hot water wash over his skin, his tired muscles feeling more relaxed under the heat. It felt nice and getting clean felt even better. He silently yearned for Levi to be sharing the shower with him…showers were always better when the shorter man was there.    
  
He wasn’t sure why he was being so needy for the other man, maybe because this was one of the longest times they had spent apart. He trusted Levi more than anyone, and only Levi could do what Erwin needed to be done…this was the life they had chosen, he knew that. This was the life they shared. Their rings were promises of a life that they were fighting for. However, it didn’t make it hurt any less when Erwin missed the other. This was why he didn’t like to get attached to people, it was too painful…missing them like this…worrying about them like this.   
  
But Levi had some how snuck his way into Erwin’s heart and Erwin couldn’t say he minded anymore. He loved the dark-haired man so much…there was no way he could stop now.   
  
Lying in bed alone, he closed his eyes, imaging how wonderful it would be when they were finally together again. Levi’s small body next to his…his warmth spreading over Erwin’s body completely. Erwin would confess that he was worried and Levi would probably roll his eyes and call Erwin an idiot. They would share a few tired kisses and then both drift off to sleep.   
  
Erwin couldn’t wait for that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these drabbles so far have focused on Levi, so it was nice to focus this one on Erwin, though I normally write for Levi, so hopefully I did Erwin justice! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Day 6 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi are finally together again.

  
He kisses him and it’s the best kiss they’ve ever shared. Levi’s mouth is hot against Erwin’s and it’s driving Erwin insane. He wants him…he needs him. It’s been far too long for both of them.   
  
He wraps his arm around the small of Levi’s back, pulling his body flush against his own. Levi stands on his tiptoes, making sure his lips don’t disconnect from Erwin’s. Their kiss grows deeper as Levi cups Erwin’s cheeks, holding their faces close together. If they stay like this forever, Levi knows he wouldn’t mind.   
  
“It’s been too long,” Erwin sighs and buries his face into Levi’s neck. He was so thankful. So thankful that Levi was alive…that he had survived for as long as he had…their plans had worked and for now, they could be together…at least for a little while.   
  
Pulling Levi back with him, Erwin collapses into his chair. Levi happily climbs into his lap, kissing along his jaw. Erwin’s body seems tired and older than when he had left. Perhaps being apart like that had been more stressful for him than Levi had realized  
  
“Did you miss me then?” Levi smirks. He knows the blond missed him probably about as much as Levi missed Erwin. He enjoys getting Erwin to admit to these things.   
  
“Of course I did, idiot. I thought about you everyday…and I worried…a bit.”   
  
“I could tell, I think you have more wrinkles on your face than you did before I left,” Levi teases and kisses his forehead. “There was no reason to worry about me, idiot. Did you really think other humans could kill ‘Humanity’s Strongest?’” He hates the nickname and rarely uses it, but in this case, he doesn’t mind throwing it around to reassure Erwin. He’s strong…he doesn’t need Erwin wasting his worries on him.   
  
“….But I missed you too,” he admits, intertwining their fingers together. “And I guess you could say I was worried about you as well.”  
 “What a hypocrite,” Erwin teases. “Do you really think the _commander_ of the Survey Corps would be killed that easily?” he says, rubbing Levi’s fingers gently with his thumb. Levi rolls his eyes and shakes his head.   
  
“I think I had more to worry about than you,” Levi argues, squeezing Erwin’s cheeks a bit. “I mean…you were going before the king and…your plan was much more risk filled than mine. You were captured…I can dodge bullets, but you can’t exactly dodge a guillotine,” Levi whispers, tugging on Erwin’s ear.  
  
“Well you don’t know that,” Erwin scoffs, pretending to look offended.   
  
“You’re an idiot.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“And I still love you.”   
  
“I would hope so,” Erwin chuckles, nuzzling against Levi’s neck. Levi strokes down Erwin’s arm, stopping at where his arm used to be. Erwin sighs, “It hurts every so often, you know,” he explains quietly. “It was especially hard being away from you…I never realized how much you help me. I can do it on my own of course, but it’s much easier when you’re with me.” Leaning forward, Levi rests his head on Erwin’s shoulder.   
  
“You’ve turned into such an old man,” he whispers. “I’m sorry…Erwin…”   
  
“Why are you apologizing, Levi?” He runs his hands through Levi’s hair.    
  
For a moment, Levi stares at Erwin’s missing arm. Still…Levi blames himself. He knows it’s stupid, he knows it’s not his fault…but every time they talk about it, he silently wonders if he could’ve prevented it had he been there. “I…”  Erwin takes his chin and turns Levi’s face to his, kissing his lips slowly.  
  
“It’s not your fault…I know you’re thinking that.” Levi blushes, embarrassed Erwin caught him. Erwin kisses Levi once more and smiles. “Look, I haven’t been able to see you for weeks now and we’re finally back together. I’ve missed touching you and kissing you…let’s focus on those things…alright?” Erwin says and strokes Levi’s cheek with his thumb.   
  
“Alright, alright,” Levi sighs and kisses Erwin, running his hands down his chest. “You know how hard it was for me to sleep without you?”   
  
“Do you normally get any sleep? I would think you would get less sleep with me by your side.”  
 “…that’s not the point,” Levi mumbles.   
  
Sliding his hand down to squeeze his ass, Erwin smirks, “Oh…then what is?”   
  
“That you’re a damn asshole and I’m starting to question if I missed you at all,” he says kissing the blond hard, hoping that will shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh this is like my least favorite of my drabbles...Oh wellll


	7. Day 7 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi dreams of his life with Erwin after the Titans are gone.

Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, Levi liked to imagine what their lives would be like when they got to live how Erwin wanted to.   
  
He would day dream about the sun shining through the window and Levi would quickly covered his head with blankets, not quite ready to get up yet, even though he’d note that Erwin had already left the bed. Slowly he’d sit up and stretch…when things were different, he would rarely be in a rush to get out of bed, especially when he’d actually enjoyed sleeping through the night. That would be just one difference…  
  
Levi would feel guilty staying in bed for too long…wanting to help Erwin with whatever they needed to get done for that day. He’d come downstairs and Erwin would be cooking for both of them…it would smell amazing…better than the food they had now in the military. It would be home-cooked…something Levi wasn’t really used to. However, just the thought of it was beginning to make his mouth water.   
  
They’d spend their days tending to their garden…weeding and harvesting their own food. Everything would taste fresh…and it would be work that Levi really wouldn’t mind doing since they’d be doing it together…and the payoff would be absolutely delicious.   
  
Sometimes Levi would go hunting for both of them, find some deer or duck for them to eat. As much he would love the vegetables in Erwin’s garden, it would be good for them to get some meat. And Levi had spent the majority of his life as a hunter…though this would be a different kind of hunting. He’d find that he’d enjoy this best, taking time to himself, walking through the woods without fear of Titans or threat. He was the threat…the scariest thing in these woods.   
 At night, they’d share a nice dinner together, reminiscing about their old times in the Survey Corps. Sometimes they’d share a brief moment about their fallen comrades, praying that wherever they were now, that they were happy like this. That they too, weren’t suffering any longer. It would be peaceful.  
  
He imagined they’d live by a lake or maybe even the ocean…a cool breeze would blow in, so at night when they sat together on their porch, it would be just the right temperature. Some nights they’d hold hands and talk…and some nights they’d sit together in silence, reading a new book or enjoying the weather. These were the moments that Levi looked forward to the most…sharing his time with Erwin…there was no one else that mattered more to him.   
  
Snapping from his day dream, he sighed and gently kissed Erwin’s cheek, causing him to stir. He cupped Levi’s face and smiled.  
  
“You have a very calm look on your face,” he whispered.  
  
“Do I? I was imagining what our lives would be like after this was all done…when we’ve achieved our dream and can live on our own,” he said and kissed Erwin’s lips. It was this thought that made him beyond happy…it was this thought that kept him going.  
  
“Oh? And what were you thinking about?” Erwin asked, kissing him once more.  
  
“I was imaging how nice it would be, growing old with you and spending our time happily together on our porch.”   
  
“A porch? For the rest of our lives?”   
  
“Well there would be a house attached to the porch. We could grow old together…and read outside and grow a garden…you know…everything you described to me before,” he said, reminding Erwin of what he had said.   
  
“Of course, love, I was just teasing you,” he smirked. “I’m…I’m actually really glad you think about it,” he admitted.   
  
“Of course I do, it’s our goal,” he said, smoothing Erwin’s hair over. “And I love you…I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our days peaceful…together” Of course this was if they didn’t die in the process, but Levi liked to pretend that wasn’t possible. “It’s nice…” he whispered slowly. “To think of my future with you.”   
  
“It is nice…I think about it a lot…our house…the porch…all these things we are going to share together…it’s helpful. It keeps me motivated and alive,” Erwin whispered. Levi leaned down and kissed Erwin’s ring…their promise together.   
  
“Our future together will be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,” Levi smirked.  
  
“I can’t wait until we get there,” Erwin whispered.   
  
“Neither can I,” Levi mumbled and rest his head on Erwin’s chest.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay last day! Though I might do the bonus day IDK.


	8. Day 8 - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 6 - Reunion. Shameless Smut really LOL.

Levi sighs and tilts his head back…feeling Erwin’s lips trail down his neck. It’s been so long since Erwin has touched him. Levi can’t remember the last time he has felt this good.  
  
“Erwin,” he pants softly. They should never spend this much time apart again…it leaves Levi feeling far too pent up and desperate. He wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck and buries his hands into his blond locks. “Shit…” he groans, already feeling his pants tighten and his hips rocking against Erwin’s waist wildly.  He kisses him, tugging on his lower lip.  
  
“Someone is feeling needy,” Erwin whispers. “It’s sexy, Levi. I missed you,” he nuzzles his neck, listening to Levi’s desperate pants.

“What do you expect?” he scoffs, running his hands down Erwin’s neck. “It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you. I expect you to fuck me good,” he demands, pressing his lips against Erwin’s hard.  
  
Erwin tightens his grip around Levi’s waist and kisses him back, sucking air in through his nose. The man’s kiss is harsh, but Erwin can’t deny that he loves the desperation and need emanating from Levi’s body.  
  
“Don’t worry love, I’ll give you everything you need and more,” Erwin whispers, sucking on Levi’s collarbone.  
  
This is where Levi loves Erwin the most…sitting in his lap…kissing him. He had demanded a good fucking, but Levi wouldn’t have minded if Erwin had turned him down, just kissing him like this was enough for him.  
  
And yet…if Erwin was going to offer, Levi certainly wasn’t going to decline.  
  
“Good,” Levi moans and drops his shirt to the floor, keeping his head tilted back, giving Erwin complete access to his neck. “I’ve missed you too,” he finally answers.  
  
Sliding his hand down Levi’s chest and tweaking his nipple, Erwin leans forward, taking the other one in his mouth. “Mmm good…I’ll make you remember just why you missed me so much,” he teases, sucking at Levi’s chest. He let’s out a moan, vibrating against Levi’s skin.  
  
“Fuck…” Levi hisses and buries his hands inside of Erwin’s hair, his chest thrusting forward into Erwin’s mouth. “I love you…fuck…I really missed you…you don’t have to make me remember…I already know,” he pants.  
  
“Good,” Erwin smiles, pulling back from Levi dipping his hand down, to unbutton his pants. “Take these off,” he whispers. “I need to get you ready for me. It’s been awhile…I don’t want it to hurt,” he mutters, nibbling on the side of Levi’s shoulder.    
  
“You’re always so worried you’re going to hurt me,” Levi sighs, wiggling out of his pants, dropping them on the floor. Straddling Erwin’s lap, he pressed his bare ass against Erwin’s large hand. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” he says, his cock already hard and throbbing against Erwin’s chest. He slips his hand inside Erwin’s shirt, unbuttoning it. “You know…it’s not very fair that I’m naked and you’re completely dressed,” he teases, pulling the buttons off, running his hands over Erwin’s bare skin.  
  
“Don’t worry…I’m going to have to take my pants off soon if I’m going to fuck you,” he says, pouring a bit of oil onto his hand, slipping his finger around to press inside of Levi’s hole. “Mmm…I forgot how warm and tight you are.”  
  
Levi’s hands rest on Erwin’s shoulders, moaning as his toes curl. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have Erwin touch him in such a way. “Ngh…F-Fuck…”  
  
“Does it hurt?” he asks, slowly pulling his finger out, but Levi quickly shakes his head.  
  
“N-No…don’t you dare take that finger out,” he scoffs, pressing his ass down onto Erwin’s finger. “I want you…right now…”  
  
“Alright, alright, impatient love,” he sighs and thrusts two fingers inside of him, stretching his ass with his thick digits. “Mmm Levi…you’re going to be tight…fuck…” He presses a third finger inside of him…Levi letting out loud moans, rocking back against his fingers. Gripping Erwin’s shoulders hard, he leans forward and kisses him, over and over.  
  
“Please Erwin…Erwin…F-Fuck…I need you…” he sighs, tilting his head back, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. “Please…just fuck me…do it…” he moans. Erwin groans, pulling his fingers from his ass, leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder, his chest heaving with pleasure.  
  
“Alright…Alright I will, you don’t have to ask twice…I fucking…am reaching my limit,” he says, pulling his pants down, releasing his hard cock, sighing with relief. Leaning forward, Levi thumbs at the tip.  
  
“Good…I want this inside of me,” he purrs, his dark eyes staring into Erwin’s as he rocks forward, placing himself just above his thick length, pressing himself down onto it. He sighs, tilting his head back as he feels Erwin fill him. “F-Fuck…yes…this is just…just what I wanted.”  
  
Erwin grips his ass with his free hand, moaning as Levi begins to press himself up and down, tightening his ass around the base of Erwin’s cock.  
  
“Damn Levi,” he grunts, pressing up into him hard, the two of them moaning and moving together, their bodies sweating. Levi’s grip on Erwin’s shoulders is tight…pressing his palms down. Erwin angles himself up, pushing against Levi’s prostate.  
  
“Shit! E-Erwin…” he hisses. “D-Damn…y-you’re hitting…ngh…” he moans, unable to fully form words. He wants to tell Erwin how good it feels…how amazing it is to finally be connected to him again after all this time…but he can’t. He pants, drool trickling down his chin as he bounces on Erwin’s cock, gripping his shoulders. “If…If you keep hitting there…I’m going to cum…” he pants, rocking himself forward, his toes curling from the pleasure. “Erwin…Erwin…” he pants. “I missed you…”  
  
“Dammit Levi…” he groans, squeezing the shorter man’s ass, as he presses himself deep inside of Levi. “You keep clenching…you’re going to make me cum,” he grunts. Squeezing himself even more…Levi smirks through his pants.  
  
“Good…” he hisses. “I want to feel you cum inside of me,” he says, leaning forward to kiss at Erwin’s jaw, planting kisses all along the side of his mouth.  
  
“Alright then,” he grunts, pumping into Levi’s ass hard. Levi let’s out silent moans as he feels Erwin climax inside of him, his whole body twitching with delight. “F-Fuck…” Erwin sighs, feeling pleasure flow through his body. With a few more pumps of his hips, Levi is right there with him, his body tightening as he spurts all over Erwin’s chest and his own.  
  
The two sit together…panting looking in each others eyes. Levi loves the shaky feeling his body leaves him with…it’s so euphoric and it makes him feel alive. Erwin loves seeing Levi slowly come down from the high…the two of them embracing…staying connected for a bit longer.  
  
“I love you…” Erwin whispers, stroking Levi’s cheeks. “I’m so happy you’re alive.”  
  
“I love you more,” Levi says, kissing Erwin once more, a soft, quiet moan slipping from his lips.  
  
“Don’t leave me for that long again…I don’t know if I can bear it,” Erwin whispers.  
  
 “I won’t…let’s stay together forever…and always,” Levi says and Erwin kisses him one more time to seal their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read these ridiculous drabbles for Eruri week! I am so sorry they were so rushed! They are all dedicated to my perfect Erwin on tumblr (perspicacious-leader)! I am gonna post an actual fic that I've been working on that 's a bit more planned than these! Thanks for following my work :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~! I'm hoping to actually completely this XD.


End file.
